


The Chemicals Between Us

by PrinceofDarkness15



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, CEO Ben Solo, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:54:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22902007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceofDarkness15/pseuds/PrinceofDarkness15
Summary: "Ben." He corrected. "Ever since the moment I first saw you, I haven't been able to stop thinking about you, and I have to think there's a reason that you're here now.""What are you trying to say?" I pressed, struggling to breathe as I imagine him sinking down onto his knees in front of me, pushing my legs apart, and having his dirty way with me."I'm trying to say that I want you. I want you as my assistant, just as I want you in my bed."
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 14
Kudos: 38
Collections: CEO Ben/Kylo Ren & Rey fanfics





	1. Chapter 1

**PRESENT DAY: July 18th, 2019**

"Tequila!" I shouted, both as an order to the bartender and in response to the rather catchy song blaring over the bar speakers.

I sipped heavily on the margarita in front of me, pushed my empty shot glass toward the edge of the bar, and then glanced around at my fellow businesspeople, all who were unwinding after a pretty long day at the office. This past week had been a complete blur of activity and organization, but I was definitely falling into the swing of things here at Resistance & Co.

In fact, a few times, some of my officemates had stopped by my desk to offer me their congratulations on my full ability to "tame the dragon" And after working with Solo all week, I could definitely see why. His mood swings were changeable to say the least.

Drive one minute and frustrating as hell the next. Sometimes he would fall into a trance so deep that I was so sure he didn't hear me when I spoke. But other times.....

Other times, I knew he saw me. His gaze bore into mine, and though I had been extra careful to wear my drabbest business clothes to the office, I was so sure he was seeing right through them. That he could tell the way my nipples stiffened to a painful straining peak whenever I set my eyes on him.

That he knew the way my knees weakened whenever he spoke. But more than that, I was so sure he reveled in it.

A few times, he'd even called me into his office only to leave me again, his question unasked. But I knew what the real question was already. I could see it in the tick of jaw when he looked at me or in the way he breathed in my perfume whenever I was close to him. 

It had been so hard to leave that night on the rooftop. To walk away from him and not beg him to do it all over again. But I knew if I didn't, I'd be in deep. Too deep. Not that I wasn't already in too deep as it were.

He'd made it more clear that he wanted nothing more than just to hook up. A one-night thing and _nothing_ more.

According to him, it was all that he capable of right now. Sure, for just one night, he'd rock my entire world. Two nights, and I wouldn't need much prompting to head for the hills. If I didn't and we did that again? I might have dropped to one knee and flat out asked for his hand in holy matrimony. 

Okay, maybe I was exaggerating on that last bit, but still. He was so _damn_ addictive. I knew if I had a taste....I'd _want_ even more. Which meant that I had to stay as far away from him as possible. Only now, I knew there was no chance of escape. 

The bartender set down another shot in front of me, and with the memory of Solo's dark eyes searing into me, I downed it in one and sipped my margarita as a chaser. Tonight was definitely not going to be about Benjamin Solo. Truth be told, I felt like I had already spent way too much time thinking about--fantasizing over-- _him._

No, tonight I was young and single in a new city and looking for someone reasonable to catch my eye.

Which, luckily, they did. My gaze fell on a man staring me down across the bar, his red-time partially undone as he rolled the tip of his finger around his beer glass. He looked like a young professional, complete with suit and slicked-back red hair. The slightest bit of five o'clock shadow darkened his features, and I offered him a coy smile before turning my attention to my drink again. 

He was very handsome. Slightly out of character, maybe, but I had just enough liquid courage in me to considering crossing the bar and introducing myself. As it was, though, I grabbed my phone from my pocket and did my best to squish down the fact that all I could think about was how he wasn't quite as good-looking as Solo.

He didn't have that sparkle that lured me in. That sexy charm that rolled off him bountiful waves. Not by a mile. 

"Hey," rumbled a deep voice near my right ear. I glanced up to find myself practically nose-to-nose with the new handsome stranger. "I'm Hux. Armitage Hux. What's your name?"

"Oh. Hi, I'm Rey Johnson. Nice to meet you."

My phone blared a loud tinkling noise, and I glanced down to see Benjamin Solo blinking across the front screen. I held up a finger, my heart pounding like a drum in my chest. _Seriously, now he calls me?!_

"I have to take this. I'll be right back---so hold that thought, whatever it was that you were thinking." I rolled off my seat and scuttled quickly to the exit, pushing the door open with my hip. 

Stepping outside the bar, I pressed the answer key and then held my phone to my ear. "Hello?"

"Rey, I need you to come into the office." Solo's tone was matter-of-fact. As if every boss called their employees at seven o'clock on a Friday night for no reason.

"I really.... _can't_." I said.

"Oh? Are you on a date?" he asked, his tone clipped.

"No, not that it's really any of your business." I added briskly. "It's after work hours, and not that you really care, but I've had a couple of drinks already."

"That doesn't matter to me. I really don't mind, but I _need_ you here ASAP. Won't take long, I'll see you shortly." 

The line died, and I stared at my phone for a moment, trying to convince myself that he hadn't just ordered me around like I was some sort of indentured servant he'd smuggled here on a ship in the fifteen century. I really shouldn't go. I shouldn't let him win.

But even as I thought over all the reasons why it was wrong to go back to work tonight, I found myself paying my bill and making all of the most ridiculous excuses to Hux before I hit the sidewalk and marched the two blocks to the dark-mirrored glass office tower where I worked.

I knew it was stupid, but dang it, I actually liked my new job. I liked the fact that Solo needed _me. What else do you like, Rey?_

I shoved the mocking deep voice away and willed the heat from my face. Sure, it was after hours, but I could be still be professional. I entered the building after a janitor let me in, and I made for the elevator swiftly, closing my eyes to stop the slight away of the world around me as I attempted to walk.

_God, please don't me pass out cold here! Please, I'm begging you!_

I was one tequila shot away from hiccupping, but Solo had robbed me of that. Or maybe perhaps he had saved me. Right now, I wasn't quite sure. Squaring my shoulders, I stepped from the elevator and made my way down the long corridor towards his office, not even bothering to knock before I opened the door and crossed my arms over my chest. 

* * *

"So....what was so important that I just had to come in on a Friday night, sir?"

He looked up at me from his desk---almost as if he was surprised that I'd actually come--and then offered me half of a sensual begrudging smile. It made me both want to rip my panties off and run for the hills. 

"Well, don't you look... _very_ nice?"

"Oh, I-"

_Shit! Shit! Shit!_

I'd completely forgotten that I'd loosened up a little after work, pulling my hair from it's staid bun and letting it fall around my shoulders. My button-down shirt had been unbuttoned to show the slightest hint of cleveite, and I'd changed from usual charcoal slacks into a bright-red skirt that showed off my toned legs. _Damn, get me the fuck out of here....now!"_

"Are you sure you weren't out on a date?" he asked, his laser beam eyes looking right through me.

I shook my head, trying not to read anything into the question. So he good-looking as well nosy, good to know. No biggie!

"I'm _positive._ Once more, not that it's really any of your business," I added again for extra good measure. 

"I'm glad to hear that. Sit down." He motioned to one of the empty seats in front of him, and I took place carefully, smoothing my skirt beneath me as I sat. 

"You've clearly been drinking." he asked, though it wasn't exactly a question.

_Oh, so he's gonna scold me like I'm a damn child while we're on the subject. Okay, in case you haven't noticed, in case you're wondering, Solo, I am a grown-ass woman! I'm twenty-two years old! I can vote, I can drive a car, I can go see an X-rated movie and I'm pretty sure that I can consume alcohol like the next adult, so can we move this along please?_

"As I said, yes." I then pointed to the glass of his lacquered desk. "And apparently, I'm not the only one who's been drinking."

"No. I've had two myself." He folded his hands on his desk and regarded me with a thoughtful look. "But I just wanted to make sure you have your wits about you."

"Why is that?" I asked.

"Because I have an important proposition that I'd like to discuss with you." He intense gaze seared my skin, and I immediately crossed my legs, once again feeling like he could see straight through my thin later of clothing. 

"Go on," I asked, my nerves skittering through me like quick bolts of lightning. 

"Before I tell you, you need to promise me that you're sober enough to listen."

I gave him a single nod, not just because I was curious but because the second I'd laid eyes on him, I'd felt sober, thought slightly drunk on him. He had that sort of effect on me--of draining away all other outside and commanding all my attention in the only way that he could. 

"Very good," he said. "Now, I really must say that your performance here on your first week has been considering outstanding."

"Thank you," I murmured.

"No, thank you, Rey. I'm very impressed with your work. So much that I am not willing to lose you as an assistant, so please keep that in mind as you consider what I'm about to offer you."

I frowned slightly at this. "Okay."

"But you should...I can't go on like this," he said simply.

"Like what?" I asked, blinking back at him. _Where in God's name where was he about to take this? I'm so confused....and slightly scared!_

"Like I can't work side by side with you while I have a constant erection every single time that I look at you, Rey."

I immediately drew back, both equally surprised and sort of turned on by his abrupt and evidently very loud forthrightness. It's definitely not what I had expected to hear from him.....like ever!

"Oh."

"Rey, every single time that I look at you, I imagine that I'm stripping off your clothes and fucking the dog shit out of you right here on my desk. And now that I see you standing here in that tiny red skirt....you have no idea how much that I want to cross this desk and spread your legs apart so that I can lick the space between you thighs."

I swallowed hard. "Mr. Solo---

"Ben." He corrected. "Ever since I the moment I first saw you, I haven't been able to stop thinking about you, and I have to think there's a reason that you're here now."

"What are you trying to say?" I pressed, struggling to breathe as I imagine him sinking down onto his knees in front of me, pushing my legs apart, and having his dirty way with me.

"I'm trying to say that I _want_ you. I want you as my assistant, just as I _want_ you in my bed."

"I'm afraid that's not possible." I shook my head, trying to fight back the primal urges willing to straddle him right then and there. To forget about what a was smart and to do what my body was literally begging me to do.

"And why not? I don't see why we can't keep it professional during the day and simply being able to enjoy ourselves at night like the two consenting adults that we are. I've put a lot of thought of thought into this, and I know that we can handle it, if you're willing."

"We'll be caught," I said, my voice barely above a whisper. 

If he only knew how truly willing I was to give into his proposition. Damn, did I want it so _fucking_ bad! So damn bad! But God, would this be incredibly stupid. Foolhardy. Reckless, even. 

"By whom may I ask? I'm the boss here." He shrugged. "I don't have any shareholders that I need to keep up appearances for. All I need to do is follow my own damn instincts, and all of my instincts tell me that this is something that I just can't ignore....not anymore. I've spent all day about you, Rey, even though you've been wearing those God awful clothes to hide yourself from me. Tell me the truth, you've been thinking about me too."

I let out a shallow breath, nodding despite my better judgement. Because, really, there was no point in denying it. I was so sure that he knew, could feel it every time I'd come into his office and imagined splaying myself out in front of him.

Every time I'd envisioned bending over the desk in front of me and staring out at the New York skyline while he pushed into me over and over again until I finally broke apart at his touch.

"You see? So we're in agreement. We'll be casual sexual partners during the non-working hours, and you will retain your position as my person assistant during the day."

"But Ben we can't." I tried again, straining to hear the voice of dissent that was growing steadily weaker and weaker in my mind. "What happens when one of us gets tired of each other?"

What I really meant was.....what happens when you get tired of me? Or when one of us ends up wanting more? Because I _do_....I _want_ more. I don't think I could ever imagine ever getting tired of him....of this beautiful specimen of a man. Rising from his chair, I thought for a moment he was going to tell me could work a way around it....but...he shattered it like bits of glass that just hit the floor. 

"Nothing. I think we're both smart and mature enough to look at what happened fondly between us and continue working together. You're an amazing assistant. Nothing has to change there. But this thing between us?" He pointed to himself and then back over towards me once more. "It needs to run it's course. It's meant to be, Rey. Do you need me to prove that to you?" 

He moved closer to me, his height dwarfing even the dark skyline behind him. I shivered. "I don't know, Solo. I really don't think I can choose right here and now."

"Well, then, let me give you something to help you weigh out your options."

I should have stood right then and there. I should have gotten up and marched right out the door without so much of a second thought. I knew there was no way in hell that I was going to be able to go through with this without falling in love with him. _Jesus, what the hell am I talking about? I already am!_

But instead, I uncrossed my legs and stood, waiting as he circled the corner of his desk and crowded me until all I could feel was him--the smell of him, the heat of him, his overwhelming presence. He was everything. And I could nothing to deny him.


	2. Chapter 2

"This soft light suits you, Rey. It really brings out the color in your eyes." Ben said.

Instantly and for no reason other than the obvious, I could feel my smile faltering for a moment as his gaze met my own, and that all-too familiar, curious glow overtook my cheeks. He spoke to me like a man would to his lover, his partner... _.his girlfriend._ And while I might take up residence as one of them, I knew deep down I’d never come close to being his girlfriend. 

Ben Solo....didn’t do relationships. That wasn’t his thing. And damn it, I wish so bad that it was. After talking got a bit in the office I was wondering if maybe, perhaps, I hadn't really thought things through. I wasn’t supposed to be here with him at his apartment. I wasn’t supposed to be agreeing to this and yet.... _here_ we are sitting on his comfy couch. 

"What's on _your_ mind, Rey? What are you thinking _right_ now?" Ben then asked as his fingers caressed my thigh. 

I blushed a deeper crimson at this question. If only he _knew._...if only he _knew_ just what I was really thinking. I wanted to scream, to _yell_ , to do something--- _anything_ to tell him that I was falling even faster for him, that I wanted more than just good casual sex. But....my mouth prevented me in doing do. I knew this was wrong.

"Nothing. I mean....my boss just offered an agreement to have a casual sexual relationship with me outside of the office, I just don't know if this is really----"

Ben took his seat beside me, leaned in close, and cupped my chin, forcing me to meet his burning hot gaze. I could get lost in those eyes of his if I wanted to. I honest to God, never thought I’d find another human being or want another human being in the way I wanted him. _Jesus Christ, Solo, if you keep on looking at me like this, I'm just gonna combust right here, right now in this damn seat!_

"Come on, you can tell me."

Her eyes blazed with something completely unreadable, and then I wet her lips. "Well, now that we're in private now. So I was thinking about.... _about_ what you had said to me before... _about_ how you were going to tell me what you want."

My words must have hit the mighty Benjamin Solo straight below the belt. I could literally and how his cock went instantly stiff without even touching him. Brushing a loose strand of hair behind my ear, he moved even closer to me.

"First, I _want_ to kiss you."

And then he did. Just a brush of lips over those full trembling lips of mine. Yeah, I was nerves as hell! Can you just imagine all the times I have dreamt of this? Thought of it, even? He tasted even better than I could ever have imagined him too. I instantly shivered at his touch and could feel him cupping the nape of my neck, holding me closer to him. _Oh God, if this is heaven, then I never wanted to wake up again!_

"And then.....I want to watch as you undress for me."

"But...." My voice was nothing more than a whisper.

"No buts, Rey." Ben murmured. "I want to see you. All of you. Not to mention, you've already _agreed_ to this."

_What the hell, Solo? I don't recall there being any sort of contract involved with this so called "agreement" of yours or did I somehow miss the memo in all that sexual energy you were trying so desperately to push onto me back there?!_

Again there was another flicker of hesitation----that something _deep_ inside was telling me not to go through with this. That all of this still felt... _wrong!_ I _wanted_ him and I admit that wholeheartedly---but I'm no man's personal plaything, and _damn it_ , I was going to let him know it too! I shook my head and quickly got up from my seat on the couch next to him and made to move away---leaving him literally stunned.

"This isn't right, Ben." I told him with a quick shake of head. "I'm not thinking clearly, the alcohol got to me....and it's evidently showing. Yes, I do _want_ you, but---"

"But what?" He asked as he got to his feet to join her. "What is it? What's preventing you to give yourself to me completely?"

Oh I don't know, Solo, the fact that if I do give into you it'll just be another notch in the bedpost to you and you'll come out on the other side unscathed by this, but, for me, I'll leave with a broken heart!

I was silent for a very long time, my eyes trained on the floor, but then I knew that I needed to get this off my chest before we even took the next step to whatever-the-hell this circle-jerk of a relationship we were about to dive head first into. But honestly, I was just trying to put on a brave face and save my heart from being torn to shreds just a little while longer.

"Look, Solo, I'm not going to deny that there's something here. _Some_...chemistry or something."

"Well, that's a good start, I think." He shrugged. 

"And believe me, I'm sure that I would _enjoy_ being with you in a physical way."

I could feel the heat rising in my cheeks, but rather commenting, I tried to smile at him, even though I could feel my heart breaking a little more as I got closer to the truth. He was only going to destroy me, to break me in the end....

"There's a but coming? I can feel it."

"Actually, I was going to say that I'm interested in your little arrangement....on _one_ condition."

"And what's that?" He asked, a fresh wave of triumph sweeping over his handsome face. _Don't stand there and think that you've won this round, Solo, because you haven't! Not by a long shot!_

"I want to be monogamous."

"You what?!" He blinked. 

In all the affairs that I'd had, of course men had asked me this question before, but I had always out-and-out refused. For a woman like me---with so much going for her, a new job, learning to live in a completely new city and so little time for enjoyment--I'd just never liked being second best if I never was going to come first. And why would Solo be so upset about this? He lived this kind of life-style on a daily basis---it did strike me as odd that he would appear out of sorts on it.

"You heard me, Solo. While we're in our arrangement, I don't want you sleeping around with other women. No matter how _tempting_ you might find them."

"Look, Rey, If this is about safety, I always wear a condom. I don't really see what the problem here is. We're agreeing to have a good time with one another without getting emotionally involved, and---"

"Yeah, well if might be fun for you, but, I don't want to be screwing you and seeing you send flowers to other women. It's awkward and quite frankly, a little weird." I shot back. 

"But I thought we both agreed that this thing could be casual." He said in a very cautious voice. 

"That's right, we did." I nodded. "But in order for that to work, I want to _only_ be with each other. The same would go for me too, of course."

_If I can't have you in this some small way, Solo, then I'm not really sure that I want you at all!_

"And if I said _no?_ " He challenged.

"Then the whole deal is off. I'll see other people. You'll see other people....and that's the end of it." 

He considered this. Scratching his chin and thinking very hard on what I was telling him. Something told me that the very thought of me coming and going from my desk, meeting up with some random man to pick me up and taking me out to dinner didn't quite suite well with him. Some _other_ man inside me where he was dying to be, actually _loving_ me....being _with_ me...be _with_ me, Solo. _Just be with me._ I think you'll find that I'm not such a complicated girl.

"Well, what if _you_ were monogamous and--"

"Ha! Nope!" I said cutting him off with a loud obnoxious laugh. "Both of us or nothing!"

Clenching his fists down at his die, he gave me a solemn single nod. You see, Solo, that wasn't so hard, now was it? In fact, I think that might have been the quickest deal you've ever made in your career and wow, look at that, no paperwork!

"Fine, then. We have a deal. So....are you going to undress for me or am I going to have to it for you, sweetheart?"

It was out of character. Totally nuts, whatever this thing we were doing was. But _fuck,_ I really couldn't wait to start. And maybe, just _maybe_ , I could be the one to break the spell—to break the mold—that held Solo back from wanting a beautiful, meaningful relationship. Yeah, I _could_ be that girl. I could be _her._

Slowly, I slid away from him and stood just beside the crackling fire that was burning in just below the mantel. Slowly, carefully, I reached behind me and unfastened the buttons of my dress. Then, gripping the hem of the silk-like fabric, I pulled it over my head and allowed my hair to brush down against my naked collarbone. _Eat your heart out, Solo!_

Beneath the dress I had chosen for a night-on-the-town, I wore nothing but sheer white laced panties and a matching bra that equally complimented, as well, as highlighted the long, smoot plane of my stomach.

 _Phew, those workouts are paying off---Solo's eyes are about the size of tennis balls right now!_ I watched the movement of his dark eyes and the way they moved over my body, drinking _all_ of me in. He was _hypnotized._

"Everything." He muttered, pointing to the thin scrap of lace that clung to my body. "Off. I want to see you." 

"And what about you?" I asked, though it didn't stop me from unfastening the clasp to my bra and pulling the straps half-way down my bare shoulders. "Don't _you_ want to get in on this? It's no fun if I have to do all the work alone."

"I time. But I've been imagining what you might look like under that dress since we left the office...so _please_....do continue."

* * *

I slowly let my bra fall to the floor, and stood....patiently waiting....as his gaze raked over my tight, pink nipples. They were straining peaks just waiting---just for someone, no, not someone....him....to suck and tease, and if it hadn't been for the fact that I was already reaching for my panties, I might have let him close the distance between us and forgotten my earlier snarky comments.

As it was, though, I stepped out from my underwear and showed him the trimmed patch of dark hair leading to the spot where I wanted him to lap with his tongue and tease me until his name echoed off _my_ lips---the only sound filling the room. All the blood rushed to my ears as I held back a groan, suddenly feeling every single second of the past couple of celibate weeks in full force.

Denial. I had been in such denial this whole time....thinking he didn't want me in this way. I had been _dead_ wrong.

"Now get back on the sofa, spread your legs, and touch yourself."

"But you---"I started.

"In case you haven't figured it out by now, Rey. And I think you should have, I'm _very_ used to getting what I want." He finished with a sensual smirk now growing across his face.

I closed my mouth and followed his command, my fingers drifting gently through my folds and teasing the space there in rhythmic little circles. _Goddamn, it all to hell!_ This was sexy---- _he_ made it sexy. Watching him watching me. Slowly, he loosened his black tie and slid it off, and then started on the buttons of my shirt. As he went---I never, not once took my eyes off him.

"You know what I want, Rey?" He said. "I want to watch you play with yourself until you're nice and wet for me. Then, when you're so fucking ready for me you'll want to scream because I'm going to get down on my knees in front of you and lick that pretty pink space between your legs until you cum with my name on your lips."

My breathing hitched, and he tossed aside my shirt, followed by his own pair of tight-fitted jeans. Jesus, something about the way a guy takes off his own clothes is so incredibly sexy and arousing.

Do they teach men how to do that in school or what?

"Then, when you've cum so hard you're not sure if you can ever cum again, I'm going to show you exactly what it's like to have a _real_ man inside you. I'm going to make you claw my back, scream out my name and beg for release."

"And....and then what?" My voice was needy, breathy, causing me to move my hand faster with every word, delicate little strokes that made my blood hot and my hands quake with the need to touch him.....every square inch. 

"And then," he said in a raspy voice. "maybe I'll let you cum while I'm inside you. _Maybe._ " Stepping out of his jeans, he pulled off his black socks. Then, in nothing but his boxers, he took a step towards me. "Now, tell me, do you want me to kiss you again, Rey?"

I gave him a quick, needy nod, and watched as he sank down to his knees in front of me, kissing his way up my thighs until he found the place where my fingers still lingered. Then, taking each finger in turn, he kissed the tips and shoved them aside to see my slick pink clit.

It pulsated, thrummed---like it had it's own heartbeat and I was _aching-_ \-- _burning-_ \--to be touched---to be devoured whole. _God, do it, Solo! Just do it---don't make me wait anymore!_

"Fuck!" I heard him growl. The feeling almost made me light-headed with the weight of my need for him. _Hurry up, please!_

"I'm _so_ close, Ben." I warned him with a stunned little laugh. "Like, so _fucking_ close."

"I know, babe, I know." He sad, and then I felt it. He circled the tight bundle of nerves with the tip of his tongue before dipping lower, laving at my slick folds and teasing my sweet pink center. 

"Hmm, delicious, hot silk drenched in honey. _Fuck me,_ you taste so good, Rey!" He moaned. All irrational thought collapsed as he delved deeper, stroking now, faster.... _harder._ I thought I would die right then and there. _Goddamnit, he's so fucking good at this!_

"Ben!" I hummed, diving my fingers into his thick, dark hair, anchoring him closer. 

"Yeah, that's it, baby!" He murmured against me, the scent of him was driving me wild, making my heart pump double-time. "Say it, Rey! _Say it!_ Say my name!"

I happily obliged, the humming of my voice turning into that of a low chant as he worked my plump, swollen flesh. It was getting harder and harder to control myself---I never knew it could be like this. I never knew I could feel like this! Trembling, he gripped my hip with one hand as he slid the other between my thighs. Higher and higher until I _felt_ it.

That _wet, needy_ heat. Holding my breath, freezing below me as he slowly pushed a single digit inside my hot channel. 

"F-Fuck, Ben, that---"

If his cock wasn't throbbing as I gripped close around his finger, hugging me in a carnal embrace, then something clearly wasn't right. 

"Ah, BEN!"

I was so sure he could feel it, hear it in my voice. I was going to cum, and I couldn't fucking wait for it. He nudge that tight bundle of nerves again the lightest of caresses and in a split second I felt my walls break apart at his touch. _Holy fuck!_ I shuddered, I trembled, I quaked, writhing into his mouth with quick, frenzied jerks of my hips.

My fingers weaved tighter though his hair as he buried his face against me, willing to consume....work me through until the very last tremor of pleasure had subsided. It did. All the while, I listened as he calmly called out my name like a prayer, twitching and flexing, milking every last drop of pleasure from my climax.

And when it was finally over, I sloped back onto the couch with a dull thud, gasping for air.

"That was....wow, Ben." I shook my head, face all aglow as I smiled helplessly down at him. "That has _never_ happened to me.... _never_ that fast."

I know he hears my words, but they seemed so far away, obliterated by the blood that was still pounding like a drum in my ears, like a heartbeat. He wasn't done. Not even close. I could tell by the flicker of that wicked smile that now grew across his lips, dancing wildly in his dark brown eyes. This man was _insatiable!_

"We're just getting started, babe. We're nowhere near done." He said, pressing one last long, sucking kiss to that sweet, soft flesh before pulling away and withdrawing his fingers with not an ounce of regret. He was hot....like fire. So _responsive,_ so attentive to my needs and sensual. 

Coincidentally, I then noticed a wet spot on the front of his briefs. He had to be leaking---I could see pre-cum weeping through the slit of his manhood through the dark fabric of his boxer shorts. _Fuck, he's big!_

"Do your balls ache?" I asked him, shuttering a small laugh. 

"What do _you_ think?" He answered with a snort. "You're going to cum _again_ , Rey. I'm going to make absolutely sure of it too. But this time... _.you're_ going to cum wrapped around my cock so that I can _feel_ it."

He got to his feet and grabbed a condom out from the fold of his wallet. Ripping the foil carefully with his teeth, he carefully pushed his boxers down and slid the latex over his aching length.

Gripping himself, hoping to squeal the now-painful need surging inside him, but when my gaze fell to the size of his member, my eyes widened and I couldn't help but give him another slight shake of my head.

"Ben, I..."

* * *

Somehow the look I was giving to him told me instantly that this wasn't the first time he had seen this expression on a woman's face. I was nervous and he was _fucking_ huge! Not to mention, seeing the sheer size of his cock and how hard he was felt a little daunting. I was a tiny little thing, after all. What could I really say?

"Tell me you don't want me, Rey." He murmured, stroking himself up and down, a bolt of satisfaction rushing through him as my gaze followed his motions. 

"It's not that, Ben." I answered, wetting my lips. I hope he knew that I meant ever....single...word of it too. 

"Good." He said. "Because it's time for round two."

After that, there were no words of protest. Instead, I wiggled myself closer to the edge of the sofa and parted my legs, making way for him to join me. 

"No." He said, sitting down in the space he'd just left, shaking his head at me.

He then took a hold of my hand and guided me closer. Ben dropped my hand to his hard length, whispering me to stroke him. So I did---in a tantalizingly manner with the soft my palm,. God, it was enough to soon make forget what I'd wanted from him previously. Fuck, he was so soft as I gave slow, tentative stokes on his needy, rock-hard flesh.

I pictured him above me, gorgeous brown eyes staring deep into mine, mouth parted as I cried out his name over and over again, and then I shook my head again---breaking myself out of my _own_ reverie. _Tantalizing beautiful, bastard!_

"You're going to ride me first, baby. Fast or slow, doesn't matter to me. It's up to you. I just want to feel you cum like a goddamn river around my cock."

My breath caught, but again, he made no sign of protest. Getting onto my knees, I crawled my way over towards him and then straddled his lap, rolling my hips up and down in a slow torturous rhytm. Fuck, this felt so good and he wasn't even inside me yet! One inch. Two inch. Three inches, and then four, then out.

On and on, just a little deeper each time, wetting him with my juices, swallowing him bit by it--until finally he gripped me by hips and forcefully pushed himself so deep inside of me that my eyes nearly crossed from the sheer molten heat. 

If he was interested in getting to the finish line quickly, he didn't show it. Circling my arms around his neck, I kept my slow and stead pace, rising and falling slowly and pushing my body against his.

With each bounce, my breasts rose and fell and he cupped one in his hand, sucking a pink nipple until I gave him an approving squeeze with my cunt, working him faster, rewarding him for his good work.

"Oh.... _fuck._..you like that don't you, baby?!" He murmured before taking my other nipple into his mouth and rolling the tip of his tongue around it's peak. "Show me how much you _fucking_ like it!"

And fuck, did I ever. With my arms still circling his neck, I drew my head back and rolled my hips, taking just the throbbing head of his dick in shorts bursts, then longer, needier strokes, pounding onto him. Slamming my hips down onto him, with a loud resounding _slap!_ I was losing control---and fast. Ben gripped my ass, feeling the drag of my flesh against his as he continued to work his shaft into my pussy.

"That's it, baby!" He murmued, is voice husky with need to cum. "Let me feel you cum again! Cum for me, Rey!"

I could feel his balls drawing up against my bum, and I closed my eyes as I threw my head back, feeling him sucking my nipples still harder and willing myself to hold out just long enough--but God, I couldn't hold much longer! My walls quaked and shuddered, and then I just couldn't hold take it anymore--and apparently neither could he.

He grasped my hips firmly, guiding me up and down, impaling me with his cock in powerful thrusts until he was so deep inside of me that he was the one grounding out my name.

"B-Ben, yes, Ben! I'm going to---" My works broke off, and thrashed wildly in his arms, my mouth falling open as I squeezed around me so tightly. 

Ben slammed his up against mine again as we then came together in greedy, gasping thrusts. Hot liquid spurting forward in a rush as wave after wave of pleasured crashed down over us. It was, hands down, the hottest sex of my life, and he finally rolled out from underneath me, he pulled off the condom with a sudden rush of disappointment on his face.

Not because the sex hadn't been amazing. It had. In fact, it had been so mind-blowing that I was wishing that we'd taken it slower or could it all over again. But I knew the drill....one-night stand, right? Time to check out.....

Standing on shaky legs, I began gathering up my clothes and redressing. He should've been happy. Hell, this was the living dream for a guy like him. A quick hook up with your assistant, having the best sex of your life. Walk away, no hard feelings, so strings attached, no drama, no bullshit.

Casual, right? Instead, his eyes were telling a very different story.

I could tell just by the look of them he was actively resisting the urge to drag me back down on top of him and ask if I wanted to stay with him. But not me, though. I was already halfway dressed and slipping on my heels.

"I-I should go now. I'm just going to get an Uber back to my car. But that was...um....thank you, Ben. That was exactly what the doctor ordered." I murmured, my cheeks a charming shade of pink.

Though while I make look innocent, I was also a girl who knew the drill. _Perfect._ So why did part of me wonder why he was so eager to get me to stay? _You said you don't do relationships, Solo._ So all of this should be quite easy for you- _\--the sooner I can get away, the better. I don't think I could stand crying right there in front of him--not with the way I feel. It's the oxytocin---yeah, the oxytocin._

"I'll see you Monday them?" I murmured in a low voice as I grabbed my purse. 

"Yeah....yeah see you Monday, Miss Johnson."


	3. Chapter 3

**May 15th, 2019**

My Netflix account was totally judging me or at least that's how it felt every single time I had to insist: _Why yes, Netflix, I am still watching "Vampire Diaries", thank you very much! Onto the next episode!_ I imagined it asking me even more invasive questions---questions that only my roommate would ask if she were currently here right now _._

 _Are you sure you want to keep watching a show about two undead brothers chasing after the same girl? Didn't you move to New York City for all the exciting nightlife?_ And more importantly-- _what kind of twenty-something year old spends all their evenings watching so many drama-shows?_

I reached over and grabbed my pillow beside me, tucked it comfortably it under my chin, and snuggled it close to my chest, ignoring the clunk of my phone as it tumbled to the floor. It wasn't like anyone was going to call and ask me to hang out anyway. I was so new to the city that I was still surrounded by boxes that desperately needed to be unpacked.

Kaydel Co Connix, my roommate, was the only person I'd consider a friend and hell she wasn't even here half the time. And when she was, she treated me like a ghost half the time. But not tonight. Tonight, I was determined to sit like a stubborn stump on a lazy log and do absolutely _nothing!_

Raising the remote, I turned up the volume as the theme song faded and the show began. But just as the dialogue was really starting to heat up, my phone broke into the jazzy, happy tone I'd selected for one called in particular----my best friend, Finn. 

Speaking of the devil! I let it play for a bit, debating on whether to answer it or not. I then reached for the floor, snagged my phone off from the carpet, and pressed it to my face.

"Hello?" I said, waiting for Finn's chipper voice to fill the speaker.

"Rey." He deadpanned. 

"What?!" I asked, already feeling somewhat defensive and biting back a low groan. "You're _making_ me miss my show!"

_My first mistake? Answering the damn phone!_

"Girl, where are you right now? I don't hear anything going on behind you. No music. No insanely loud chatter. Tell me at least that you're at some boring art gallery looking at glorious paintings and sipping on some of that high-dollar champagne," he demanded. 

If things were quiet on my end, the same could definitely not be said for his. As usual, bass-filled music blared behind his voice, getting softer as he moved through whichever Chicago bar was his personal flavor of the week. There were a lot of things a person could say about Finn, but nobody could ever accuse him of not knowing his way around a party or two.

To be perfectly honest, I was shocked I didn't hear people chanting his name in the distance, begging him to join them for another shot. He was like a people magnet, and I was....well, what's the opposite of a people magnet? Well, whatever the answer is, that was definitely me.

"I'm home." I stared at the back of a brown cardboard box and forced a white lie from my lips because the truth was just to depressing to say. "Unpacking. And can you go outside or something? The music wherever you ware is so damn loud!" 

"Right." I practically hear him rolling his eyes, but in a matter of minutes, the music has dimmed to practically nothing. "So....explain. Why aren't you out?"

"And who am I going to go out with? My roommate thinks I'm weird and my best friend is still living back home."

"I don't know. You just go out and find new friends along the way."

I sighed. "I'm just not like you, Finn. I don't just enter a room and have people come flocking over to me---that's reserved for outgoing people---like you."

"But aren't you lonely sitting in that apartment by yourself?"

I bit my cheek. "I never said I wasn't."

"So what are _you_ going to do? Just sit around in your room all night and hope that new friends just magically appear at your door?"

"Well, I just got this new job. Maybe I'll meet some people there when I start." 

Finn blew out a frustrated sigh. "Rey, this isn't like college or high school. You can't just expect to hang out with the people you see all day. We're in the modern age, girl. You've got to put on your big-girl pants and throw yourself into it. Take some risks. Get wild."

"What, you mean like, join a chat-room or something?"

"No, you weirdo! Use an app! All the dating sites have these find-a-friend features on them," he replied matter-of-factly. 

"Well, ideally, I wouldn't find my friends where people are also trying to get into my pants, Finn." I said primly.

"And why ever the hell not? I'm willing to bet that nobody has gotten into your sensible slacks in a good long while, either." Finn said with a snort. 

"Finn!" I warned, but he pressed on. "Seriously! This is not the conversation I want to be having right now, especially with you! You don't have to worry about this--your still in the same town, the same city we grew up in and fucking the same guy from college! I'm not!"

"Come on, Rey, everybody's doing it," Finn said. "What could it hurt, really? And there's no other dick like Poe's dick, all right?!"

My pride?! I should have said it aloud, of course, but just like everyone else, I had fallen under the magic spell that Finn had cast on everyone he met. I wanted to please him---to let him have his way. He was just so cool, so chill, so amazing in everything he did. So _everything_ that I wasn't. I had to admit---I was a little jealous of him.

"Exactly," Finn said into the silence. "Even you can't come with a suitable reason not to. Listen, I'm putting you on speak so that I can make you an account right now!" There was a sound of fumbling, and then his voice came back over the line again. "Okay, ready. You still have the same lame-ass email address, right?"

Sucked into the whirlwind that was Finn and at a loss to come up with a reason why I shouldn't do this, I nodded and then catching myself, I said, "Uh, yeah. Same one."

"Great! Noe we need to come with a awesome and non-cheesy username for you."

"How about Rey Johnson? You know my name," I said dryly. 

"Girl, listen to yourself right now! Do you even internet?" Finn said with a low groan. "No, I think not! We don't need stalkers tracking you down and trying to make dresses out of your freshly peeled skin!"

I winced and rubbed at my temple with my fingertip. "If you're truing to convince me that this is still somehow a good idea, then you should know, you're not doing a really great job."

Quite frankly, all of this was giving me a tension headache. I glanced longingly at the TV as he continued. Damon and Elena were standing just outside her perfect white house---arguing--- _again._ _Ugh, those two stupid idiots, I thought!_ Just kiss and rip each other's clothes off already!

"Relax, Rey. We'll root out all the weirdos. Now focus here. We need a screen name. Think of something cute, something out of the box here. Something that speaks to you as a person." 

I paused, but all that I could come up with was something equally as ridiculous as giving my first and last name. Rey Longstocking. Between my freckles from my sun-kissed skin and my dark brown hair, it was a nickname that had come all too easy to the less-creative relatives in my family. I suggested this to my best friend, and as she suspected, he scoffed. 

"Jesus, God, no! Nothing about that screams sexy to me---like at all."

"I'm not trying to scream sexy, here. I'm trying to find friends," I reminded him.

"Well, we're keeping our options open," he hedged in a way that made all the hairs on the back of my neck stand up on end. "Besides, there's going to be a picture of on the profile. I used the one from my cousin's wedding---you know the one where I said you looked smoking hot you might actually end up taking the groom home?"

"Oh, you mean the one where I'm sneezing?" I hissed, mortified.

"Uh...no. What the hell do you take me for, woman?! There's another one. You look cute, trust me! Now, let's focus this name on something you like to do or something about you. You're all organized, right? What about something to do with that?"

"Planning Rey?" I suggested.

"Eh, fuck no! I don't like that at all! We need to make it...sexier."

"Hail--"

"Okay, okay, I've got it! Typed up and saved! Can't change it now."

"I'm afraid to even ask," I groaned slightly. 

"Oh, it's nothing bad! Girl, _come on_ , you'd think I'd make you out look like a damn fool!"

I didn't want to answer that question and seemingly, he didn't either so he quickly told me to hush up. Good call, because I was probably about to say something that I might regret later down the road. I loved Finn to death and would do anything and everything for him, but, sometimes-- _-I swear--_ -he about made me want to climb the effin' wall!

"Just you know, roll with the punches here, okay?"

"And what punches am I rolling with here, exactly, Finn?"

He mumbled at first, so low, in fact, that I couldn't even hear him. _Speak up, you dork!_ If it's as bad as I'm imagining it inside of my head, I'd happily agree that you just deleted the whole damn thing altogether!

"What was that? I couldn't hear _you!_ " I asked.

"FantasyGirl29," he said more clearly now.

"What?!" I yelped. "Are you being _freaking_ serious, right now, Finn?! What kind of idiotic person is looking to be just friends with someone who names herself, FantastyGirl29?! It's like you've set me up to be a booty-call!"

"What? You love fantasy stuff, Rey. You're all into things like, Game of Thrones and Lord of the Rings, Harry Potter, even dang Star Wars for crying out loud, so I thought--"

"That is not how people are going to read it, Finn! You might as well have called it _KYLOSWHORE15!”_

“ _Now_ you suggest something?” Finn scoffed. "Oh well. What's done is done." He added in a rush. "Now we just need to answer simple questions. You're a twenty-three year old female with a bangin' bod, and you're looking for friendship, long-and-short term relationships, casual sex."

Panic immediately shot right through me, and I let out a squeak. "Finn, I am _not_ looking for---"

"Well, _aren't_ you?" Finn cut in. "And please be honest with me for just a second here. Would it really hurt for you to get a good, rough bone in every now and again? It's been ages since you and what's his name---dork-face, Cassian broke up, and I seriously doubt you found yourself a pretty little fuck boy to get over it, so---"

I wrinkled my nose. _He just doesn't get it, does he? He really doesn't!_ "No, I moved to a new city to start fresh and to get as far away from him. Now, come on, don't---"

"Too late. It's already done." Finn chirped. "No going back now."

* * *

I pinched my nose between my two fingers. "Right. Of course, not."

"Now, let's answer some questions. You drink occasionally, and you definitely don't smoke and if I ever find out that you are---I'll knock you hell out, okay?! So, those are easy. You're definitely an animal person."

"I'm _allergic_ to cats, Finn." I said, deadpan.

"But you _still_ like them. Good enough."

"Why oh why do I get the feeling that I should just hang up and let you do whatever you're going to do?" I murmured in an annoyed voice. "Because clearly, nothing I say or do is going to change your mind and make you delete this stupid profile!"

"Come on, don't go and be like that on me, Rey," he pleaded in that sweet voice that made me want to hand her the moon on a silver platter. "Now, let's get to the really good questions, shall we? Okay, if you were going to have one romantic night anywhere in the world, where would _you_ choose?"

Me? I quickly glanced at my paused TV and said, "In my apartment. Homemade dinner and some movies. Perfect night!"

Finn groaned at this. "You know something, Rey, I'll never understand how the hell we ever became such good friends. but because I love you regardless, and I'm sure there is someone out there who will too, I'm writing it down! Okay, next one! On a scale of one to ten, how adventurous are you?"

"One." I said.

"You moved to a whole new city for crying out loud! So five, then." Finn corrected. "Nobody with half a braincell ever says just "one". They'll think you cower in your apartment like a fucking hermit, afraid to even leave the house!"

"Yeah, well, that's kind of what I do, Finn."

"Yeah but other people don't need to know it, _seesh!"_

And so it went. Over and over again----for roughly a million questions or more--Finn asked me about myself and then corrected me to make me seem more palatable to other people. When at last we'd finished, he clicked into my profile and out a contented sigh. That alone....about scared me.

There was no telling on what sort of messages I would get---if _any_ at all. I had been called "boring" in the past by men before.

"Okay, so here's your description! Hey there, I'm Rey, and I'm looking for like-minded people to hang out with as I'm new to the city. My interests include, Netflix, a good glass of wine or two, board game, and snuggly couches." Finn said.

"Good enough," I said, compromising because it was the best that I was ever going to get from him. _Now, can I live in peace and get back to my damn show?!_

"Don't you wanna know if you've got any matches, yet?" Finn asked.

"No!" 

And then I hit the end button and tossed my phone aside. One night of peace would be _really_ nice---especially since tomorrow, my whole life was about to change, whether for the better or worse was still yet to be determined. It was by luck chance that I not only found an apartment (with an bitch of a roommate to go along with it), but also getting hired at a new job on the same day.

Walking up the large glass building, I had really no earthly idea what I was expecting, honestly. Nonetheless, the website to Resistance & Co. said CEO in need of personal assistant and I decided to give it a shot. Speaking with H/R had been...well....nerve-racking, but Mrs. Holdo, made it a breeze.

I told her my situation and what experience I had and she seemed think Mr. Solo would find it, rudimentary. But she surprised me when she said she'd be willing to overlook that and guide me to meet _his_ ultimate satisfaction.

"Mr. Solo is quite....well, he can be quite intimidating at times, but, don't let his overall demeanor frighten you, Miss Johnson." Mrs. Holdo told me as we took a quick tour on the upper floors. "He really is quite a nice man, very easy to get along with. I think you'll like him once you've gotten to know him."

Swallowing hard, that first bit left me feeling exceptionally nervous. He can be quite _intimidating_ at times--- _yikes!_

"He comes from.... _old money,_ so, of course, he inherited the company when his father unfortunately past about three years ago." said Holdo softly. "But he hasn't let that stop him from achieving his goals."

"And he shouldn't."

"I shouldn't _what?,"_ came a suddenly deep male voice from behind us. 

I immediately stopped dead in my tracks as I came face-to-face with the most beautiful man I had ever seen. I felt naked. Not just that fresh-out-of-the shower way, either. Nope. As his penetrating gaze raked over me, I felt raw and exposed, like someone had pulled my skirt down in a crowded room full of people and I couldn't do anything to fix it.

The weirdest part of all was, I _didn't_ hate it. Heat was rushing to my cheeks, and for a moment, I considered tucking tail and running from the building, but something inside me kept me rooted to the floor. 

Maybe it was the fact that, for the first time since I got to New York, I felt energized. Excited. Full of excitement. There was no doubt in my mind at all that his was the guy I was going for---and no time spent on that stupid website that Finn had created could change my mind on it.

His dark hair was a little shaggy but well kept, and his even darker brown eyes were soulful, and hot, assessing me and, based on the slight smile on his chiseled lips, he was definitely liking what he saw. This only made my blush...deepen. He was far too handsome and intimidating (as Holdo said) to be the kind of guy that I'd normally would have gone for.

Based on his perfectly tailored-black suit, I had to guess he'd come straight out from an important meeting, but even now, in the hallway, he hadn't even bothered to straight himself.

No, he looked like he was ready to make a fresh acquisition. And based on the hungry look in his eyes, I knew exactly what kind of merger he had in mind. 

"Mr. Solo, what a pleasant surprise! I was just showing, Miss Johnson, here, our newest recruit around the office."

"Oh, well, that's good." He said with a half-smile. "Pleasure to meet you, Miss Johnson. Mrs. Holdo, why don't you take an early lunch? I can finish this up for you."

"Are you sure, Mr. Solo? I don't mind in the slightest?"

"Yeah, I've got this." 

Mrs. Holdo nodded swiftly and then turned on her heels, leaving me alone with Mr. Tall and Handsome. We both stood there in silence for a few brief moments, clearly unable to come up with anything even remotely interesting to say. Finally, when I could no longer stand the tension any longer, I turned to look at him---my thoughts, even though not fully processed---ready to get this underway.

_You can do this, Rey!_

"It is really nice to meet you, Mr. Solo." I murmured in a low voice as I tucked an errant strand of hair behind my ear. "I um...I know you probably don't hear this very often from new employees, but, I feel like I should tell you that I don't usually do this."

"Don't worry." Mr. Solo said. "You'll get the hang of it."

I nodded. "I guess just being in a new city always has it's learning curves."

"I'm sure."

"Have you ever moved someplace new without knowing anybody?" I asked him.

He considered me for a long moment and then shook his head and replied, "I travel quite a lot for work, but I've always lived in New York. It's home and I wouldn't want to live anywhere else, would you?"

"I've only been living here for two weeks." I shrugged. "My roommate's a real pain in my ass and is usually never at the apartment, so....."

"So you spend a lot of time alone, huh?" he said simply. 

"Yeah, I do." 

"Why don't we finish this conversation in my office?" Mr. Solo then suggested, stepping back and allowing me to proceed before him down the hall.

Nodding, I began walking down the narrow hallway of offices. I could feel my own heart beating like a wild drum against my chest cavity just as I could feel those sinful dark eyes of his on me from the back of head. _Yes, you're drinking this in, aren't you, Solo? I can feel the hairs on the back of neck standing up on end. S_ o then, why did this also feel like I was walking to my own personal execution? _Yeah, it was that fucking daunting!_

"Here we are, Miss Johnson." said Mr. Solo stopping at the last office at the end of the hallway. Looking up I was staring at two large oak doors and felt a shiver running all down my spine. "Please, come in."

He slowly pushed and the next thing I was looking at wasn't just some ordinary office, but, what felt like a private residence. The only thing missing was a king sized bed with fluffy white sheets. He gestured me to an empty set of leather chairs and made to walk around his sleek black desk and unbutton his jacket.

"Coffee? Water? Or perhaps you need something a little stronger? You're paler than a sheet, Miss Johnson."

"Nerves." I laughed nervously.

"There's no need to be nervous, Miss Johnson." Mr. Solo says as he takes his seat at his desk, spreading out his arms. "Something tells me that you and I are going to be good friends and not only that----we're going to accomplish wonderful things together."

Accomplish great things, huh? I guess I'll just have to take your word on that one, Solo! If I had only known that these called accomplishments would include intense flirting, long-tense stares during the middle of a conference meeting or the best one to date---brief touching at the kitchenet while grabbing coffee just before work.

Holy fuck, it was an accomplishment for myself that I hadn't allowed that beautiful specimen of a man to make something out of his words.

In all my twenty-odd years on this earth, I'd never wanted to be fucked more by a man. My blood was singing as my brain tried to imagine just what would happen from there. Something about this guy---whether it was his dark stare or the way that he smiled like he hadn't quite practiced it--intrigued me.

Attracted me.

Just looking at his rugged square jaw made me feel the need to squeeze my thighs together tp quell the ache that was rising there. He was definitely the most handsome man I'd ever set eyes on and there was no doubt what he wanted from me....and what I so desperately wanted to give _him_ in return.


	4. Chapter 4

Monday morning came....far sooner than I had wanted it to. Friday had, no doubt, been the one of the best, most mind-blowing nights of my entire life, but, just as predicted---just as I had known all along, I had fallen in love with my boss, Ben Solo. And just as predicted, my could already feel my heart.... _breaking._

So much for not wanting to find anything, yet, thinking about on that conversation I had with Finn a couple months back---getting caught up in a hot, wild-romance was everything I _had_ wanted, but, I just never expected it to be with someone I worked for. I had to tell him.

 _I had to get this off my chest-_ \--I'd deal with the outcome it later. He might not like what I had to say on the subject, but I knew deep down....I had to tell him.

As I walked, nobody in their cubicles turned to even look at me. I focused solely on my mission, all the whole doing my damnedest to convince myself that when I did knock on that door, Ben would not the man to answer it. I inhaled deeply, lifted my hand, and knocked carefully, holding my breath as heavy footfalls sounded on the carpet. And then door swung open to reveal...him. Ben Solo. _My_ boss and the hottest fuck of _my_ life.

_Benjamin Organa-Solo. Oh God, just kill me now, please!_

And he was staring down at me in a way that left no-doubt he was remembering every second of our night together. Heat rose to my cheeks, and I glanced around him hoping against hope that he'd merely be in his office talking to a member of his board committee. But I knew that wasn't the case. Because in this office? In this whole fucking building---he was the superior. 

"Well, good morning." He said with a sensual smile. "I trust that you had a very eventual weekend, Miss Johnson."

"I think there's been a mistake made here." I spluttered. 

"What do you mean?" He asked.

He looked _so_ damn calm. In fact, he didn't even seem surprised by this sudden turn of events. How could he do that? How could he pretend that this wasn't the weirdest, most-off-putting thing that had ever happened in the history of time? Then again, this was Ben Solo I was talking too here! Nothing ever seemed shock him.

_We fucked, Solo! We fucked---right there on that damn---oh God, right there on that fucking desk of yours, Solo!_

"Look, I'm sorry." I then said abruptly, wishing to just get the hell out of there as soon as possible. "Umm, this probably super awkward to you, I'm sure. I'll just drop by later when you're not busy. This is clearly a bad idea."

I spun on my heel to head back toward my office, my heart still pounding. _Damn it all!_ I'd needed this job. My savings were beginning to dwindle, and if I didn't fix that soon, I was going to have to ask Finn for money.

And that would be a fate worse than death. If he thought he could boss me around now, he'd be insufferable of he also had me under his thumb financially. 

Still, how could I ever work with a guy who looked at me the way, Ben did? Like I was the final course in the world's most indulgent meal? How could I file and schedule and organize for a man when, every time I bent down, I knew he could imagine every last detail of what happening beneath my slacks?

I couldn't. It was wrong. But more than that---it was _too_ tempting. I took the first step of my walk of shame back to my office, when his deep voice rumbled.

"Rey, wait." A large hand closed around my bicep and spun me around so fast I nearly stumbled backwards. 

Blinking mouth agape as I struggled for air, I found myself staring into Ben's penetrating gaze. I shook my head at him. "Look, I don't want you to feel bad. There is really no reason to drag this out and---"

"I'm not going any of this because I feel bad." He blew out a sigh and dragged a hand over his squared jaw. 

"Okay?" I said. "And?"

"I need you, Rey. You can't go. I haven't had a truly experienced assistant in months, and I desperately need one."

There wasn't a hint of pleading in his voice, but I could tell he meant ever word he said. Yet, the sting was still there. This wasn't about the fact that he might possibly love me too---he clearly didn't and I had fallen for the bait. 

"Look, the company is about to take on a major acquisition, and we're going through a huge merger. And I need help. I need your help. I love having you as my assistant, especially one as highly qualified as you. If you can be professional. I can be professional. We're two adults here and I really don't see what happened between us being a problem."

I blinked again? Seriously? After all the panting and moaning and sweating and grinding and....everything else we'd done together? He wanted me to work side by side with him and expect me not to... _feel_ , well anything?!

Had it really meant so little to him...been so _run-of-the-mill_ that he could see me and not be completely accosted by the memory of my our heated time together, like I was?

 _Damn!_ Talk about one hell of a reality check. 

"Please, Rey. I need the help and you need a job. Don't walk away from this."

I considered him for a long moment. The right decision, no--the _only_ decision would be to leave and to forget about Ben Solo altogether. I'd know it from the second I first laid eyes him. He was _bad news_ \---the bad boy type who showed no mercy. Why did I have to go and fall in love with him? Why?!

"Ben, I just don't see how this can work in the long run." I said, attempting my best not to cry in front of him.

"We agreed that---"

"I'm well aware of that, but, I just---I can't do _this_ \---" And I pointed between myself and him, praying that he could finally be able to take a hint. Friday was a one-time thing, even though I had indeed agreed that we'd do this casually--I had lied straight through my teeth. "I can't do this anymore, Ben! I just can't!"

"You didn't really seem to mind it very much Friday." He began, now taking another step towards me.

"God forbid if I have a sudden revelation between then and now, Solo! The _point_ here is, I will _not_ be doing that again---no matter how tempting it is or how much I _want_ it!"

"So....you _do_ want it, then?"

"Stop trying to confuse me, Ben! I'm being serious here!" I hissed through gritted teeth.

I was getting so worked up, so angry over some guy. That wasn't like me. It just _wasn't._ Or.. _.was it?_ I've grown to believe that I've lost sight of who I really am since meeting him. 

"Look, like I said there's no need to drag this out. We had fun while it lasted, but, I'm not---I'm _not_ going to be your personal plaything anymore! If this is going to be a problem for you, I have no problem in leaving altogether." 

And I left it at that and turned on my heels and rushed down the hallway to my office, holding back tears as I slammed the door shut behind me. That should have been the end of it---it really should have been, but Solo, damn him all to hell, was so anal about this thing between us and now that he had, had a taste of what I had to offer him, he _wasn't_ done.

Not by a long shot. More is more and more what is what he wanted. And knowing _Solo_ \---he usually got whatever _he_ wanted.

* * *

I didn't see him again for several days after that, all of which, helped my breathing assessments.... _majorly_ \---but I knew it wouldn't last forever. Nothing good in this world ever does! After finishing some important documents late on evening on a Wednesday, I figured that he would like to view them before sending them off the appropriate merger.

As I neared the conference room, I tried my best to calm my breathing and slowed to a steady walk.

Soft light shone from beneath the closed door. He was definitely till in here....and probably waiting for me. Carefully, I attempted to smooth my hair and clothing while tidying the bundle of documents in my arms. Taking a deep breath, I knocked on the door.

"Come in."

I walked into the warmly lit place. The conference room was huge; one wall was filled with floor-to-ceiling windows that gave a beautiful view of the New York City skyline from eighteen stories up. Dusk darkened the sky outside, and skyscrapers speckled the horizon with their lighted windows. In the center of the room stood a large heavy wood conference table, and facing me from the head of the table was Mr. Solo.

He sat there, suit jacket hanging on the chair behind him, tie loosened, crisp white shirtsleeves rolled up this elbows, and chin resting on the steepled fingers. His dark brown eyes were boring into mine, but yet he said nothing. 

"I've finished with the documents you asked for." I said, my voice wavering with my still labored breathing. "I figured you would want to look over the numbers before I sent the final documents in."

I stopped. Excuses wouldn't help my situation. Not this time. I hadn't wanted to show him the damn documents--- _to hell with them-_ \--I had wanted to _see_ him again. Even after all my painful attempts to stay as far away from him as possible---I had failed. And he knew it too. But I wasn't going to let him blame me for something that I had no control over. He could kiss my ass.

With my newfound bravery in place, I lifted my chin and walked over to where he sat. Without even meeting his gaze, I sorted through my papers and placed a copy of the documents on the table before him.

"I think you'll find everything inside to your satisfactory, Mr. Solo."

He didn't respond aloud, his eyes piercing my brave front. This would be a lot easier if he wasn't so gorgeous or if I just hated his arrogant ass. Neither of which, I did. Instead, he gestured towards the materials before him, urging me to continue. I cleared my throat and began explaining the situation of the numbers.

As I moved through the different aspects of the proposal we should pitch to our mergers, he stayed silent, staring directly at his copy.

Why was he being so calm? His temper tantrums, his cocky attitude I could handle. But this eerie silence? It was a bit unnerving, I had to admit. I was leaning over the table, gesturing towards a set of graphs on a spreadsheet, when it happened.

"Their timeline for the first milestone is a little ambi---" I stopped midsentence, my breath caught in my throat.

His right hand pressed gently into my lower back before sliding down, settling on the curve of my ass _. No, not this again! I told you, Solo---no more---no more!_ It had been less than a week since our last encounter-- _-since-_ \-- _it_ happened. This was most definitely intentional.

The heat from his hand burned through my skirt and into my skin. Every muscle in my body tensed, and it felt like my insides were liquefying. 

What the hell did he think he was doing?! My brain screamed at me to push his hand away, to tell him to never touch me ever again, but my body clearly had other ideas. My nipples hardened, and I clenched my jaw in response. While my heart pounded in my chest, at least half a minute had passed, and neither of us said anything as his hand then moved down to my thigh, caressing.

Our breathing and the muted noise of the city below were the only sounds in the still air of the conference room.

"Turn around, Miss Johnson." His quiet voice broke the silence and I straightened my back, eyes facing forward.

Slowly, I turned, his hand now skimming across me and sliding up to my hip. I could feel the way his hand spread from his fingertips on my lower back all the way to where his thumb pressed against the soft skin just in front of my hipbone. I looked down to meet his eyes, which looked so intently at me.

I could see his chest rising and falling, each breath deeper than the last. A muscle twitched in his sharp jaw as his thumb began to move, slowly sliding back and forth, his eyes never leaving mine.

He was waiting for me to stop him; there had been plenty of time for me to shove him away, or to simply turn and leave. But I had too many feelings to sort out before I could react. I had never felt this way before, and I had never expected to feel this way about him either. I wanted to slap him square in the face for leading me on like this, for making me so confused---for both hating and loving him. 

"What are you thinking right now, Rey? Tell me." he whispered, eyes somehow both mocking and anxious.

"Would you believe me if I said that I'm still trying to figure that one out?"

With those eyes still locked to mine, he began slide his hand lower. His fingers ran down my thigh, to them hem of my skirt. He moved it up so that his fingertips tracked the strap of my garter-belt, the lace edges of my one thigh-high stocking. A long finger slipped beneath the thing fabric and pulled it down slightly. I sucked in a sharp breath, feeling suddenly like I was melting from the outside in.

"I think I know what you mean." He muttered in a raspy voice. 

How could my own body react like this? I still wanted to slap him, but now, more than that, I just wanted him to keep going. The heavy ache between my legs was building. He reached the edge of my panties and slipped his fingers under the fabric. I felt him slide against my skin and graze my clit before pushing his finger inside me, and I bit down on my lip trying, unsuccessfully, to stifle my groan.

When I looked down at him, beads of sweat were forming on his brow.

"Rey..... _fuck_ ", he growled quietly. "You're so _fucking_ wet." 

His eyes fell closed and he seemed to be waging the same internal battle I was. I glanced down at his lap and could see him straining against the smooth fabric of his pants. Without opening his eyes, he withdrew his finger and fisted the thin lace of my panties in his hand. He was all but shaking as he looked up at me, fury clear in his expression but also filled with something I hadn't noticed before..... _love._

In one quick movement he store them off, the rip of the fabric echoing in the silence. He then pulled my hips roughly, lifting me up onto the cold table and spreading my legs in front of him. I gave him an involuntary groan as his fingers returned, sliding between my legs and pushing into me again. I despised this man in a singularly sharp way for being---well him, but my body was betraying me.

I craved more of what he was doing. Damn, if he only wasn't so good at this! His weren't the gentle loving touches I was accustomed to---even for a second time around. Here was a man who was used to getting what he wanted, and it turn out that right now, what he wanted was me.

My head fell to the side as I leaned back on my elbows, feeling my impending orgasm approaching fast. 

To my absolute horror I actually whimpered, "Oh, please.... _Ben!"_

* * *

He stopped moving, pulling his fingers back and holding them in a fist before him. I sat up, grabbing at this silk black tie and pulling his mouth roughly against mine. His lips felt as good as they tasted, firm and smooth. I'd never been kissed by someone who clearly knew every single angle and dip and teasing move to make me almost loose my goddamn mind....but he did.

Ben Solo knew, all right. I bit his lower lip as my hands made quick work down to the front of his pants, whipping his belt free of the loops.

"Solo, I just got one thing to say to you right now. You had better be _ready_ to finish what you started."

He made a low, angry noise deep in this throat and took my blouse in his hands, ripping it open, the tiny silver buttons skittering across the long conference table. He slid his hands up my ribs and over my breasts, thumbs slipping back and forth across my taut nipples, his dark stare fixated on my expression the entire time.

His hands were big, and rough enough to the point of pain, but instead of wincing or backing off, I willingly pushed myself into his palms wanting more, and harder. Ben growled, fingers tightening. 

It then occurred to me that I might actually bruise, he was being that rough, and for a sick moment I hoped that I did. I wanted a way to remember this feeling, of being completely sure of what my body wanted, entirely unleashed.

He leaned close enough to bite down on my shoulder, whispering. "You are such a fucking tease!"

Unable to get close enough, I quickened my pace on his zipper, shoving both his pants and boxers to the floor. I gave his cock a hard squeeze, feeling him pulse against my palm. The very way that he kissed my last name--- _Johnson_ \--should have sent a rush of fury through me, but I only felt one thing right now: pure, unaltered lust.

He then forced my skirt up my thighs and pushed me backwards onto the conference table. Before I could utter a single word, he took hold my ankles, grabbed his cock, and took a step forward, thrusting deep inside me. I couldn't even be horrified by the loud moan I let out--he felt better than I remembered. 

"What's that?" he hissed through clenched teeth, his hips slapping against my thighs, driving him deep inside. "You said you couldn't do this anymore, and yet, here you are! Never been fucked like this before, have you? You wouldn't be such a tease if you were being properly fucked!"

Who did he think he was? And why the hell did it turn me on so much that he was right? I never had been sex anywhere but on a bed, and it sure as hell never felt like this.

"I've had better, Solo," I taunted.

He laughed, a quiet mocking sound. " _Look_ at me, Rey."

"No."

He pulled out just as I was about to cum. At first, I thought he was actually going to leave me this way, until he grabbed my arms and yanked me up off the table, lips and tongue pressing hard against mine.

" _Look_ at me, Rey," he said again. And, finally, with him no longer inside me, I could. He blinked once, slowly, long dark lashes brushing against his cheek, and then said, "Ask me again to make you cum....like I did before....like you wanted me too."

His tone was all wrong. It was almost a question, but his words were just like him---all bastard. I did want him to make me cum. More than anything. But I'd be damned if I'd ever ask him for anything else, because he wasn't willing to give it in return.

I dropped my voice and stared back at him. "You're an _asshole,_ Mr. Solo."

His smile told me that whatever he'd needed from me, he got. I wanted to slam my knees up into his balls, but then I wouldn't get more of what I really wanted from him.

"Say please, Miss Johnson."

"Okay....fine. _Please_ , go and fuck yourself."

The next thing I felt was the cold window against my breasts, and I groaned at the intense contrast in temperature between it and his skin. I was completely on fire; every part of me wanted to feel his rough touch. 

"At least you're consistent," he snarled into my war before biting down on my left shoulder. He then kicked my feet apart. "Spread your legs."

I parted my legs and without hesitation he pulled my hips back and reached between us before thrusting forward into me. Goddamn, he felt so good clenching around me, fitting me like a glove. I never knew it could feel this good. Every partner I had, had before could never compare to Ben Solo.

In this world of mine---he was the _fucking_ king!

"Tell me....do you like the cold?"

"Yes. Yes, I do."

"Devious, filthy girl! You like being watched don't you?" he murmured, taking my earlobe between his teeth. "You love that all of New York can look up here and see you getting fucked by your boss, and you loving ever minute of it with yout pretty tits pressed against the glass."

"Stop fucking talking already, Ben! You're ruining it!" 

Though he really wasn't. Not even close. His gravelly voice was going the most wicked things to me. But he just laughed in my ear and probably noticed the way I shivered at the sound.

"You want them to see you cum?"

I groaned in response, unable to form words with each repeated thrust into me, pressing me further against the glass. 

"Sat it! You want to cum, Miss Johnson? Answer me or I'll stop and make you suck me off instead," he hissed, driving me himself deeper and deeper inside me with every thrust.

The part of me that hated him was dissolving like sugar on my tongue, and the part that wanted everything that he had to give was growing, hot and demanding.

"Just tell me." He leaned forward, sucked my earlobe between his lips and then gave it a sharp bite with his teeth. "I promise, I'll give it to you. Just tell me, what you want, Rey?"

"I want you to love me, Ben." I said, closing my eyes to shut out everything else and just feel him. "Please, Ben! Yes!"

He reached around, moving his fingertips across my clit with the perfect pressure, the perfect rhythm. I could feel his smile press into the back of my neck, and when feel the press of his smile pressed into the back of my neck, and when he opened his mouth and pressed his teeth to my skin, I was completely done for.

Warmth spread down my spine, around my hips, and between my legs, jerking me back into him. My hands slammed against the glass, my entire body quaking from the orgasm that was rushing over me, leaving me gasping for air.

When it finally subsided, he pulled out and spun me around to face him, ducking his head to suck my neck, my jaw and my lower lip. 

"I do, Rey." He whispered.

I dug my hands into his hair and tugged hard, hoping I could get some reaction out of him for what he had just said, wanting to see if he was in control or if I was still delusional. _What the hell are we even doing here, Ben?_ He groaned, leaning into my hands and kissing up and down, pressing his erection into my stomach. 

"I do....I love you."

"Y-You do?" I murmured, still unable to comprehend the words that had just come out his mouth. 

"Yes." He said in a raspy voice as he leaned forward and kissed me tenderly on the mouth. "I was going to tell you before.....but you were so ready and hell bent to get out of my apartment that night."

"But you said---"

"I _know_ what I said." Ben murmured as he caressed the side of my cheek. "I thought that's it was---just a casual thing that we had, no strings attached, no drama, just the sex, but I realized---I had been playing myself this whole time. I fell _in_ love with you, Rey."

There was nothing more that needed to be said. He had told me what my heart was desperate to hear---he _loved_ me. _Ben Solo loved me._ How could I not kiss him after hearing that? Throwing my arms around his neck, I planted a long and much awaited passionate kiss against his lips.

Nothing mattered more-- _-nothing._


	5. Chapter 5

The wood cracked in the fire pit, the logs shifting and sending a shower of crimson-red sparks into the air. Rey snuggled closer, rubbing against Ben as he held her in his arms under the thick silk sheets. They had barely made it out of the elevator to his apartment complex before they were already on round two of ripping each other's clothes off---only Rey didn't have much clothing left to rip.

Ben had done the gentlemen thing by putting his jacket over her shoulders as they the office and made a quick dash to his car in the parking garage. Luckily, nobody noticed and if they did, they didn't say a single word. Probably the smartest decision, if you ask me!

"So this is what it feels like to be rich." Ben stroked her hair as his words floated over her like a cloud.

"No, this is what it feels like to be in love and to feel loved in return." I said, now kissing his left shoulder. "But I should warn you, Ben....."

He lifted her chin so that we was looking at me dead in the eyes. The warmth that was flooding in Ben's deep brown eyes made my heart swell with joy. Our relationship had started off rocky, but we couldn't have ended up in a better place, honestly. I could only _hope_ that he understood that I wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. 

"....you're literally _stuck_ with me now, Solo. If you had a plans to run me off after _that_ , well, then, I'm afraid you're in a heap of trouble."

"It's too late." Ben went on to add, a quirk of a smile blooming across his plump rose-pink lips. 

I waited to see what he'd make of it, rolling my lip into worry. He tugged my chin down to free my lip and stroked across it with the pad of his thumb. God, I'd give anything to feel his calloused hands running all over my body and waking up to see that beautiful face staring back at me.

_Let me have just this one thing and I swear I'll never ask for anything else ever again. God, please, just let me have him!_

"I was _never_ intending on letting you go after today....like _ever._ "

He slowly leaned down and kissed me, filling me with every bit of happiness that that I'd never expected to find. _I loved this man and he loved me back!_ And then I kissed him, seeking to return the favor towards him.Breaking apart, I sighed and proceeded to grab his shirt off of the floor and slid it over my glowing naked body.

_Yes, that's how he made me feel---like I was practically glowing._

"I'm starving. Are you hungry?"

"For more of Miss Johnson in my bed? Yes, absolutely!" He answered with a slight chuckle, reaching over and giving my bare-naked ass a tiny slap just as I slipped onto the hard-wood floors. 

"I meant for _real_ food, Mr. Solo?" I murmured, shaking my head.

"I could eat something, sure." 

"Great! I'm going to ransack your kitchen and see what I can find---with your full permission of course?"

I waited patiently for him to answer, but he did not respond. I took this to mean, _"mi casa, su casa"_ and walked over towards the bedroom door. Making my way down the dimly lit hallway, I realized the last time that I was here, my night had ended much differently. I had left thinking the man that I loved---didn't feel the same way about me.

Personally, I never wanted to feel that way _ever_ again.

After rummaging around for about ten minutes, I finally was able to find something in one of his many heavily stocked pantries and began cooking a thing of low mein pasta on the stove and unwrapping some chicken breasts. Normally, cooking wasn't particularly my greatest strength, but for him, I was willing to try almost anything. I just hoped he liked it!

"Something smells good in here." came a deep male voice. 

Slowly turning around, I noticed Ben standing in the doorway with nothing but a towel wrapped firmly around his waist. The way it hung onto his refined hips---made me want to forget the food and go back upstairs and fuck him over and over and over again. _God, the way this beautiful man made unhinges me!_ I've never wanted another human being in all my life in the way I wanted him.

"I hope you like Chinese---Rey Johnson, style."

"First time for everything, right?" He said as he walked over towards me, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me close to his chest. 

"I don't normally cook. Only because I'm so terrible at it." I joked.

"We can learn together." Ben said as he kissed my shoulder. 

Smiling, I turned my head slightly and leaned in to kiss him. He reached out and cradled my face in his massive hands. "I'd like that _very_ much, Ben. In fact, I'd like a lot of things and right now---all I can think about is----is the way you---"

"Shhh, later. Later, but right now, I'm starving."

"Ben...." I whispered breathlessly.

"On second thought...." He paused as his hot, moist breath brushed against my cheek. "....fuck the food! I wanna eat your pussy till your cumming on my face, instead!"

He reached across me and turned the stove off. Bounding back up the stairs, and carrying me into the bedroom and tossing me back down onto the unkept bed. Rolling over onto my stomach, I found him watching me. The drapes allowed enough of his neighbor's lights though the illuminate him in a soft glow. Jesus, was it already nightfall outside? How long have we been going at it?

"Right there, Rey....." He reached up, yanked his towel clean off. His cock sprung free into view---hard and pulsating---ready to slide into home base. "Where you won't be able erase the memory of me."

His face was gorgeous and harsh in the shadows, stunning her with just how much I actually enjoyed seeing him there at the foot of the bed. The dominant, demanding arrogance transformed into a compliment that made her feel like I was glowing inside. 

"And you're my woman. Mine." 

I licked lips hungrily as I waited for him to join me. "I didn't agree to this, Ben. And I'm still....very hungry." 

"Good." He smirked. "That offers me the challenge to proving my worth to you."

I shivered, but flattened my hands on top of the comforter and crawled down to where the mattress ended. The bed frame was simple, with no footboard, and tonight, I was so sure it was one the best design decisions he'd ever made, because I was able to move right up to his cock.

I smelled his skin as I got closer, purring with satisfaction as I opened my mouth and leaned forward to lick the slit on top of his cock. His hands slid into my jaor, but pulled me up so that I was on my knees and facing him.

"I wanna make you scream, Rey, but more importantly---I wanna make you feel good."

He reached down and slowly pushed his crisp, clean white shirt off my shoulders with ease. Just the feel of his fingertips brushing against my skin nearly sent my senses into overdrive. It dawned on me that this would be the third time today we've had sex---twice within just a few hours of each other. _Bring it on, Solo!_

"Perfection," he growled as he soaked up the sight of my naked body. "Beautiful. So _fucking_ beautiful."

"I agree. You are beautiful," I offered as I reached for his cock once more. I closed my fingers around it, enjoying the satin-smooth texture of it. His eyes closed to slits but he kept their gazes locked as I continued to fists him, pumping my hand from the crown to the base with a firm, slow motion.

"Do you like doing that to me, Rey?"

I pulled my hand up and teased his slit, wiping away the first drop of his pre-cum before pumping my hand down to the base again. "Yes, I do. I really fucking do, Ben." 

"Why?" he asked softly.

He was asking for a confession that I wasn't even sure that I even made to herself. But deep down, I knew the reason. The real reason that was driving all of my actions since the day I had first met him. It was the same force driving me now as I let his cock slip in between my fingers. _Because I love you, Ben! That's why! I love you so much!_

"You know why, Ben. I love _you_."

I then tried to lower my head and suck him, but he kept me firmly in place. Immediately, I stilled, tightening my grip around him without even realizing it. His cheek twitched and I reopened my fingers. But the truth was already out, spoken. Reactions always were the truest. 

"Has any other guy ever made you feel this way, Rey?"

"Never. Just you," she whispered, slowly shaking my head at him. 

Again, I reached for his cock. It suddenly make more sense to me and I twisted my head to loosen his grip on my hair. He released me and I couldn't help but smile with victory dancing in my veins. _He is mine, and I am his!_

"I wanna do this, Ben. I wanna suck you off because it's the only time you're not pressing in on me. Plus, I wanna do it because---"

"Because you love me?" 

"Yes, because I love you to the fucking moon and back!"

The very idea shimmered with promise, and I opened my mouth and closed my lips around him. He instantly jerked, thrusting forward out of pure instinct. I felt an anxiety tonight, a pulsing need to wring him out like he had once done to her---excited me!

"Keep your eyes open, Ben." Cradling his balls, toying with the soft sack as I looked back up at him. "Make sure you see who is _here_ with you...."

His jaw immediately tightened. Rolling over onto my back and his eyes widened with surprise. Even after having me three times---my body never ceased to amaze him. He gazed down at me with lust-ridden eyes. The very thought of knowing I made him feel this way--- _me--_ -Rey Johnson---made me feel so accomplished, so proud, so fucking horny!

"I'm glad to see the merits of you following my instructions for a change, Solo."

He automatically stepped forward and I leaned my head back so that I could lick his balls. I began to work up moisture up his stiff shaft until it was slick and easier to pump. Enclosing both hands around his length---I moved---up and down--up--and down---up and--down. His breathing was heavy, labored, his body tense as he began to fuck my hands.

"Open your legs, Rey." His tone was raspy but hard with demand as it had been back at the office. "Show me that slit."

And dominating's Ben Solo had returned to play. Shuddering with the erotic thrill at his command, I shivered slightly. I was beyond crazy with need, my clit pulsing. It was a relief to open my thighs and allow it space. But my emotions faltered as I watched him look at my spread sex.

"Don't you think I enjoy looking at you as much as you like looking at me, Rey?"

He leaned over me, instantly flipping the power between us as he trapped my arms against my chest and kept my thighs spread apart with his shoulders.

"I really think that I've become obsessed by being in contact with this pretty....pink....pussy of yours."

I squirmed uncontrollably, his breath hitched hitting my wet sex and unleashing as powerful twist of sensation. It was so sharp that I whimpered slightly. _God, he's gonna make me cum before he's even had the chance to fuck me....again!_ I've come to realize that I have no control when it comes to him! None whatsoever. 

"There are so many things that I want to do with it, but you make you feel like a teenager again, unable to control my lust and love for you long enough to taste your delicious cream---"

"Ben----"

He touched me and I arched my body, fighting top buck his weight off me. Whatever I'd been out to voice, it died in a sizzle as he rimmed the opening my body with his fingertip. His cock was pressed between my breasts, mocking me with just how hard and thick he was. I craved it. I moved my fingers on it, just a small amount because of how tight the space was between us.

"I always keep my promises, Rey. Which is why I'm so careful about making them."

He then placed his knee on the bed and rolled over, coming up between my thighs. There was a wicked glimmer in his brown eyes. I knew that hot, molten look. I had seen it many times before---many. 

"You're _going_ to scream first."

His expression was unyielding as he settled over me, his shoulders once more bracing my thighs apart, I watched in stunned fascination as he leaned down and drew his tongue along the very edge of my wet slit. That was the very last thing that I saw. My eyes closed as I arched up in a crazy need to press myself against his mouth. There was no reason, no thought process, only the need to satisfy my craving for him.

Desperation controlled my every move.

He didn't disappoint me, not that he ever could. Ben leaned forward suddenly and latched his lips around my sensitive clit. My hands fisted the silk comforter. The very feel of his velvet tongue was soft, stroking, licking at my slit and swirling around the pulsating nub of my clit.

_Goddamn it, Solo! You're gonna drive me fucking wild!_

I was withering, working my hips up against his mouth. The way he pulled my folds away from the center so that he could tease my clit with the tip of his tongue. He showed no mercy, licking and sucking on me until I was ready to scream out infrustration. I could hear his groaning against me, the vibration sending me over the edge into a climax in the grip of wave cresting higher and crashing down to flood me with a pulsating satisfaction.

* * *

I felt as if I had been flung onto the bed, my body feeling too heavy to move for moments that felt literally like hours. Ben lapped across my swollen clit a final time before sitting back onto his thighs. When I opened my eyes again, he was sitting back against one of the many pillows in the center of the bed.

He had his arms testing on top of those fluffy white pillows as he looked down at her with a smile. Solo was making his mark---after what felt like many that day.

Carving his persona of her into his bedroom. It was deeply personal and I suddenly rolled over, feeling threatened. The second that I moved, he immediately stretched his legs out straight, raking up more of the center of his bed. Her eyes narrowed.

"Are you taking your claim, Solo?" I asked.

"Yes," he bit back.

"You're so arrogant, sometimes. You know that?"

He curled his lips back and grinned down at me. If only he knew what that wicked-all-around-bad-boy smile of his did to me. My clit couldn't take much more, but he was making it so tempting. "So take me in hand."

"Like you wanted me to back at the office?" I sat back on my haunches and watched as his gaze traveled up to my breasts. With that look on his face, how could I deny him of anything? I teased the swells of my cleavage with my fingertips. _Eat your heart out, Solo! This is yours....all of yours!_

"I do like the way you try to dominate the conversation, Miss Johnson." Hunger was glittering in in his eyes again, filling me with confidence. His gaze then fell upon mine. "I really can't wait to see what your tactics are going to be during this debate."

I slowly crawled over to him. "Since you just tried to pin me down during your open statement---"

"I did pin you down," he countered. "Flat on your back and you liked it last, I recall."

I shifted my leg and straddled him, holding myself firmly above his cock as I settled my hands onto his broad, muscular shoulders. "Which makes it more imperative that I get on top of you immediately, Mr. Solo."

"And I couldn't agree more, Miss Johnson." He cupped my hips, smoothing his hands over my ass before returning to grip them firmly again.

But I held myself above him, letting only the head of his cock nestle between the wet folds of my sex. He was already biting down on his bottom lip with the anticipation. I reveled in the realization that he was about to lose his goddamn mind over it, too. You see, Solo! You're not the only one with tricks!

"Maybe I should make you rise to my bait for a change...."

"Well, maybe I can plan to hold out and count on my ability to resist your barbs."

Rotating my hips and watch him continuing to grind his teeth together from the pressure I was putting on him, I murmured. "Well, in that cast, I'd have to plunge straight down onto my hardest point." 

I was completely drenched from the orgasm that he had sent ripping through me just seconds ago. Finally, I couldn't take it no more. I _wanted_ his cock and I _wanted_ him to fuck me so good, so thoroughly till I couldn't move properly tomorrow. I pressed down onto him, his thick cock penetrated with a smooth, hard thrust that filled me to bursting ends.

However, I stopped once I'd sheathed him and tightened my internal muscles, squeezing him as hard as I possibly could. He gasped, his expression losing focus for a few seconds. He was dissolving into the very same pit of savage hunger that I had been mindlessly mired in only minutes before. 

"So, I wondered about something, Miss Johnson? Who here is getting of the point, you or me?" he rasped out.

I lifted myself off him, unable to stay completely still. A new craving was pounding through me now, one that was rooted deeper and only satisfied by the hard flesh that I was bobbing up and down on.

"Maybe I like it, Solo," I growled, perspiration coating my skin as my heart began to pound. 

He cupped my hips and shoved me down as he thrust upwards onto my body. "You fucking love it! As you fucking love me!"

Yes, I did, if I told myself the truth, but that was just too much to absorb right now. For the moment it was just enough that I craved him with the same insanity as a cocaine addict. I was _never_ going to be able to get enough of him! I was equally fascinated by the look on his face. His brown eyes were dilated, his lips thing as he worked himself beneath me, commanding the tempo as I tried to control it from above.

My hands curled into sharp razor-like talons on his shoulders as I dug in for the hardest pan of the ride. _Oh, fuck, Ben! That feels good---yes---yes, keep going!_ Right there! He was slamming his cock into me, fucking me with a ferocity that made me snarl at him for a change. 

"Yes, Ben! YES! HARDER!"

He yanked me back down onto him as he grew harder and thicker inside me. The need to close my eyes was strong, but I wanted to watch him crumble at the moment of release, need to see him ripped apart by what was growing between the two of us. But my own body was also tightening, release only a few more thrusts away. 

"That's right....cum on my cock, Rey....squeeze me, again..."

I tumbled into my climax, feeling my body quiver and shake beneath him. Oh, fuck, that was so good! But he then gripped by cheeks in his hands, kissing me firmly. He was muttering gibberish---he was trying to say something. I stopped moving long enough to listen to him. He was breathing uncontrollably---love pouring from his eyes. Say it, Ben! Whatever is is!"

"C-Can I?"

"Can you what?" I ask him.

"I wanna cum inside you this time, Rey. Please.....let me cum inside you. Let me fill you up."

Normally when I had, had sex before I always made my partners in the past, I required them to wear condoms and Ben Solo was no exception. You could say you loved me all you wanted but if I got pregnant--- _that's it._ You're soul is bound to not just mine, but, that of the child I would be carrying as well. Could he possibly live with that concept? Did he really want a child with me? 

"Ben, I---I don't know."

"Look, are you on the pill?"

"Yeah, I am."

"Okay." He nodded as he caressed the side of my face with the back of his left hand. "I promise you, here....now, if something happens. If you....if I do get you pregnant, I promise to take full responsibility for it. I'll be there....I'll help you raise it and not out of favor, but because I want to."

"You swear to it?" I murmured, still feeling slightly untrustworthy of it. 

"I promise." He says kissing the tip of my nose. "Look, I'm clean---I get tested on a daily basis and you've been the only sexual partner that I've had in several months. I want you, Rey. I want this---us."

"Shut up and cum inside me, Ben Solo." I said before locking my mouth onto his and bouncing onto his cock at a furious pace. 

I cried out in pure ecstasy when I felt him hive up the first spurt of hot, sticky cum. It was hot and scorching, and he hammered himself up into me as his cock jerked and emptied it's thick, heavy creamy load. 

" _Fuck!_ That's it, Rey..... _squeeze me_....yes!"

Pleasure was ripping through me but I clamped my muscles down, the rapture in his voice demanding action. He shoved deep and shuddered as his cock let lose it's last jerk. For the briefest moment, he was frozen, rigid as he lifted his body completely off the bed to make sure that he was buried as deep inside me as he could go.

As he relaxed, the bed rocking as it took both of our weight. I then rolled over in a jumble of uncoordinated limbs that felt way too weary to control. He followed me, cradling me and curving around my body. It was tender....affectionate. So tender and affectionate that I only wanted to be that much closer---seep into his skin. 

He blew out a long breath and tugged me closer. Cupping my shoulder as he stroked my arm. "I was such an asshole to you, Rey. The art of being in a real and honest relationship with---well, _anyone-_ \--took it's toll on me. I didn't think I could _love_ anyone or that _I_ was worthy of anyone's love. And then I _met_ you."

Kissing my shoulder, he got up. I was startled by his sudden exit. I didn't care for how exposed it made me feel. He found his boxers and an old pair of black sweatpants and fished for his cell phone out. He tapped something into it before dropping back down onto his dresser. 

"We've enough time for a quick shower." He said offering his hand. 

"Before what?"

"Dinner." He grasped a hold my hand firmly and pulled me out of bed. "Second time's the charm, right? We didn't exactly get to finish cooking downstairs so I ordered take-out instead. The delivery guy should be over with it in about half an hour."

He strode right into the bathroom and opened the shower door to turn on the hot water. I hesitated in the doorway, soaking up the sight of him. He turned and lifted an eyebrow in question.

"Do you like what you see?" he asked. 

"Do you like your current position?" I countered. "I mean, you're the CEO and you don't do relationships. This is hardly what you're accustomed too."

He turned and caught me in a gaze that mesmerized me. How was it possible that he still found ways to take my very breath away? But even more importantly---how the hell did I get so damn lucky to have him in my life? I vowed, I'd never let anything come between us--- _nothing!_

"From my vantage point, it's perfect. And I don't do relationships only because I'm so _hopelessly_ in love with you."

Crooking his finger, he beckoned me forward. I was moving before I could even think. Placing my hand into his without any sort of hesitation as something new was moving through me. A familiar sensation that I hadn't felt in quite a lot time--not since I had left Chicago and everything I knew behind. 

And it was pure happiness.


End file.
